


Ghost

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, blame it on the multitudes of ghost books in my room, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon notices an odd figure on the wall one day. Short piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

"Jane? Who is that?" Dragon idly asked one day when he spotted an unfamiliar figure walking on the other wall of the practice yard. It had been a tall short life, almost as tall as Rusty-Legs, but it had almost lighter brown hair, and the same green eyes as Jane.

But at his friend's surprised inquiry, for she did not seem to see anyone, Dragon looked back to the wall to point out his mystery person, but even now he could see no one. And the fact that the shortlife had been standing right in the center of the wall, where there would be no time to disappear in a hurry, made the situation even more perplexing.

After a while, he dismissed it as an odd happening and forgot about it, for the most part.

But, sometimes, he would hear the faint sounds of shoes on the stone, and the faint chuckles of an unseen bystander to the multiple sparring bouts in the practice yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Was partially inspired by a blurb on the JatD website stating that one of Jane's mother's relations (her father possibly), was a knight in the king's guard, though he died before Jane was born. Another interesting tidbit is that Lady Adeline has not shared this with her daughter, presumably so as not to strengthen Jane's resolve and risk the possibility of losing her daughter as well.


End file.
